The Divine Realms
by nightwhisperofshadows
Summary: Kisshu's love for Ichigo is used against him when Ryou decides to hold him prisoner. Ichigo goes along although she is not happy about it. And, watching from the shadows, a daughter of Gods is disgusted by the act of cruelty.
1. captured and released

The Divine Realms

Summary: Kisshu's love for Ichigo is used against him when Shirogane decides to hold him prisoner. Ichigo goes along although she is not happy about it. And, watching from the shadows, a daughter of Gods is disgusted by the act of cruelty.

A Tokyo mew mew and the immortals quartet cross-over. I love Tamora Pierce's books, so I joined two of my passions together in my first crossover. Time to see how this kind of story writing works out.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than Sandraline and even then, I got the name from another quartet written by Tamora Pierce.

* * *

"Hey honey."

Ichigo knew that voice anywhere. She had heard it so often that the mocking tone was unable to be mistaken. However, today she didn't run. Today, she had to stay and her troubles would be over. She glanced over her shoulder to see Kisshu hovering not far away, his normal smirk playing on his lips. She walked closer to him and smiled.

"Hey, Kisshu."

Kisshu had not been expecting that. She had always run away whenever she saw him, now she was doing the exact opposite. He floated down to the ground and stood there while she came ever closer. When she was right in front of him, he looked down and smirked.

"Have you given up on running?"

She nodded her head.

"Yes." And with that she leaned forward and kissed him. He blinked a few times, his eyes way to large for what can be considered good for you, then closed his eyes and kissed back. She made their heads lean upwards and almost immediately, Kisshu felt a stabbing sensation in his neck. Finding it was Ryou who had jabbed a syringe of some kind in his neck, Kisshu realised it was only a trick. A joke. He'd trusted her and she had used that to her teammates advantage. He had time for one death glare at her that obviously said, 'you horrid girl!', before he dropped, unconscious. He would have sworn he saw Ichigo looked deeply hurt, if what she had just done had not sunk in. He never would have guessed someone could sink so low as to use his feelings to hurt him. Now he saw, he was wrong. And from not too far away, so quiet no one else could hear it, a growl came and two eyes looked at Ichigo and Ryou in hatred and disgust.

* * *

It was past midnight when a small, disgusted and angry figure teleported into Kisshu's holding cell as quietly as it could. It had followed the Mew Mews and their boss back to the cafe, waiting for its chance to set him free. It, no more seen than the outline of a human, walked over to where the boy had been chained roughly to the wall. The holding device was rusty and old; it looked like it had been forgotten for a long time. It was basically one rod on either side of his knees, meaning he was firmly and uncomfortably against the cold wall. He was still unconscious as the shadow leaned down to fiddle with the bars, trying to unlock them. It wasn't going to teleport to its home with him; it would take him to a safer place on Earth to heal before taking him from it for good. The mew mews had almost finished their conversation and the figure had to struggle to hear what was said next.

"Do we really have to keep him here?" That voice the figure recognised as the deceiving slut, as it had named her.

"Yes. We have to." That voice was of the horrid bastard.

"But-"That voice was unknown.

"No buts!" Bastard again. "We'll check on him to make sure he can't escape then we'll turn in for the night."

The figure heard several pairs of feet coming to the cells door and start fiddling with the locks. The figure gave up on Kisshu's bars. It would never get him out in time. Instead it started reading its powers for the teleportation to its home, and hoping the boy could survive the trip. The door swung open as seven figures stood in the doorway, five girls and two men. As the light fell on its face, it was found to be a girl with red-brown hair and emerald green eyes. All seven stood in the doorway in shock. The girl spotted Ichigo and Ryou and growled menacingly, making everyone flinch when she also narrowed her eyes dangerously. Reaching down, she put one hand on Kisshu's head and, in a bright and quick flash of light, teleported away. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the light and when it had gone, as quickly as it had come, found that Kisshu and the mysterious girl were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

I don't know why but I felt like writing an Ichigo hate story. I am also going to turn it into a Kisshu's past story. This past of the aliens I made up as something that only belongs to this story. Other than that, I have another past that I will be writing about that applies to every other story. No Tamora pierce in it yet but next chapter, there will be. The speech pattern with the nicknames follows as,

Ichigo

Ryou

Lettuce

Ryou

Wondering why the girl hates Ryou and Ichigo so much? She basically hates how they manipulated Kisshu's emotions to their whim and then abuse him with it. We'll find out later why it hurt Kisshu so much. That's all folks,

Nightstalker of shadows.


	2. My father

The Divine Realms

Summary: Kisshu's love for Ichigo is used against him when Ryou decides to hold him prisoner. Ichigo goes along although she is not happy about it. And, watching from the shadows, a daughter of Gods is disgusted by the act of cruelty.

No author notes tonight. Next chappie. I can't believe how popular my stories are getting. Arigatou to all my lovely readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or The Immortals Quartet.

* * *

The girl, named Sandrilene, arrived in her room of the house she shared with her parents and sometimes her sister, Veralidiane. She carefully laid Kisshu onto the bed and examined his legs. They had been scraped and cut badly from the holding device, plus the teleport would have caused him to feel weak and sore. She went out of the room and started looking for her mother's herb supply. Gathering what she needed, she started on her way back to him when she was cut off by a woman in her thirties with stormy gray-blue eyes and brown curls that were tamed by a headscarf. The woman looked at Sandry suspiciously.

"And where do you think you're going with all that?" Sandry gulped.

"Please, sister. I couldn't leave him to what they wished to do. I had to help. Please stand for me against da. I think ma will understand. She could never leave anyone in pain, but da wouldn't. You know how he is about kindness and people in his territory without his permission. I couldn't just leave him, though. Not after what I heard. They were planning on holding him as hostage then killing him. I couldn't let that happen. Not after I knew. I would-"

She cut off quickly when she realised that she had rambled on. Diane gave her little sister a smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll understand. He felt the same attraction to our mother, no?"

Sandry's face became the envy of all tomatoes.

"N-no. I-I don't-"

Diane cut her off.

"It's okay. I was only teasing you. Besides, I'm sure ma will stand for you against him."

"Stand against me for what?" A male voice called. In came two people, one a man, the other a woman. Their da was wearing only a loincloth and had olive streaks in his tan skin. He had emerald green eyes and had mountain goat horns rooted in his brown curls. He was carrying a bow and had a quiver slung across his back. Sandry smiled. She was mostly like her father, with hair colour, eye colour, hunting skills, animal skills and horns...occasionally. She mostly kept them hidden. She had her ma's smile, straight hair and healing techniques. Her ma was wearing a simple green, cotton dress, had blue eyes and blonde, straight hair. She was clinging to their da's arm. He had a stern glare at Sandry, who seemed to wilt and try and hide her face in the supplies.

"Do you have something you wish to tell me Sandry?" she gulped.

"W-well...um...I-I...h-have...-"She was cut off when her father leaned down to look his youngest daughter in the eye.

"I know who you have brought and what you have done. I want to know why." His eyes became glittering, hard jewels. She probabley would have lost her nerve if she hadn't remembered what those people had wished to have done with him. She swallowed and slightly scared everyone when she adopted the same look as her father.

"Because I understand and care for others more than you'll even try to." That got blurted out before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened in horror as she realised what she just said might get the boy kicked out onto some human street. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"She was cut off once again by her father sighing and rubbing his horns.

"I swear, you look almost exactly like me but you're becoming more like your mother every day." He looked to his mate for help but she gently shook her head, silently saying she agreed with their daughter and they couldn't just leave him.

"Very well. But you better not try anything with him. You're only thirteen. Younger than when Diane first fell in love with Numair."

Both sisters blushed.

"I knew what I-"

"I'm only help-"

The two sisters turned to each other's red faces and laughed. Their ma, Sarra, giggled with them while their da, Weiryn, sighed in acceptance. He was outnumbered, and he knew it. Their ma bent down to Sandry.

"Come on, I'll help you. Let me take some of that. I don't want you to drop it." She stood up with half the supplies in her arms and the other half in Sandry's. She started walking down the hallway with her youngest daughter close on her heels, leaving her eldest daughter and mate in the main room.

Sandry's main job when treating Kisshu was to hold him still while her mother cleaned up his injuries. Sandry knew from experience that most of her ma's medicines either stung or tasted vile. She _was _good at healing people but in a competition of her and her ma, her mother won handily. She basically sat on her knees and had her arms around Kisshu's mid-riff, pinning his arms to his sides. That was good because he struggled around a lot while her ma was applying the antiseptic. She just had to restrain him.

Once finished wrapping the bandages around his legs, Sarra gently ruffled his hair, although he was still asleep, treating him as if he was her own child. Sandry smiled. Her ma was always like that and had a huge soft spot for kids. Next came the hard part. Getting him to swallow a liquid that Sandry _knew_ tasted vile, but it would help with the pain the travelling between realms would have caused. Diane had told Sandry about her experiences with it and, from what she could tell, they weren't pleasant but were for Diane's own good. It would be the same with him. Her ma poured some of the vile substance into a cup and Sandry wrinkled her nose. She could already smell it. She hated to think what it would taste like.

Her ma came closer and opened Kisshu's mouth slightly, then tried pouring the stuff in. The moment some reached his tongue, he tried to pull away but ended up crashing into Sandry's chest. Finding he could go back no further, he started struggling, trying to pull away. Sandry tightened her grip. Even unconscious and weakened, the boy was still strong.

"Sandry, hold him steady." After finding out he was restrained and unable to free himself, he did the next best thing. He decided to be stubborn. Ceasing his struggles, he pouted in an odd sort of way, he was still asleep, and refused to swallow the substance. Now, Sandry couldn't blame him.

He had no idea where he was.

He had no idea who they were.

He had no idea what they were doing to him.

He didn't know what he was being forced to swallow.

The thing they were trying to get him to swallow...well...the only way Sandry could describe it was that she could hardly stand the SMELL of it. She didn't want to even _THINK_ about what it TASTED like.

He was weak and in a vulnerable state. And,

The LAST people he saw around him weren't exactly giving off a friendly image.

No matter how much Sandry understood his actions, she also knew he had to swallow it. It wouldn't hurt him. Sure, it might be UNPLEASENT, but it would help him. That influenced her next actions. Tightening her grip around him with one hand, she released the other and started stroking his throat. After a few minutes a large gulp was heard as she forced him to swallow some of the stuff in his mouth. Sandry purred encouragingly into his ear and began caressing his cheek. Sarra gave her a cheeky smile and Sandry glared at her, her cheeks a bright pink. She lost the cheekiness but never her smile as Sarra poured the last of the liquid into his mouth and closed it with her fingers, making sure he didn't try to spit it out. Sandry stroked one of his long ears for a few minutes before returning to his throat. This time he swallowed with less resistance. Sandry purred into his ear once more as he drank the rest of his medicine. Sarra removed her hand and Sandry got out from underneath the boy and laid him back onto her bed.

As Sarra was cocooning the boy in blankets, she turned to her daughter.

"Where exactly do you think you're sleeping tonight?" Sandry hung her head and thought fast. With watching him get hurt, taking him away, getting medicines, dealing with her father and treating him, she hadn't really had time to think. Luckily, she was quite good at thinking fast enough that everyone thought she had had the answer all along.

"I was planning on a sleeping bag on the floor."

Sarra sighed.

"It'll have to do, since you've already given up your bed for him."

Sandry met her mother's eyes.

"He needs it more than I do."

Sarra placed the boy under the covers and both the girls exited the room. One to turn in for the night, the other to get her new sleeping arrangement and return. As she was spreading the sleeping bag on the floor next to the bed, she heard a soft moan coming from it. Turning back and resting her arms on the bed and her head on top of that she looked straight at his eyes.

"Are you awake?"

She saw the boy jolt, then stir, then partially open his golden eyes. He took a few moments to realise she was there but when he did, his eyes shot open to their full size. For a while they both just stared at each other, both unsure about what to say. Then the boy answered, voice full of blunt surprise and shock instead of humour,

"I am now."

* * *

This little bunny clunked me over the head one night when I had _really_ bad insomnia. I stayed up all night writing down the idea before the bunny decided to pack up and leave. Parents were not too happy when they woke up and found my bedside lamp on. Got sleep to catch up on,

Night.


	3. daughter of gods

The Divine Realms

Summary: Kisshu's love for Ichigo is used against him when Ryou decides to hold him prisoner. Ichigo goes along although she is not happy about it. And, watching from the shadows, a daughter of Gods is disgusted by the act of cruelty.

Kisshufan4ever, here is the chapter you wanted. You are my best reviewer.

Disclaimer: If I owned Tokyo mew mew, I would have made a second season by now but I don't, so we're stuck with just our imaginations.

* * *

Sandry sat back with a sigh.

"I'm glad you're okay." Kisshu responded with a nod and then looked around to take in his surroundings. Noting he was not in the cafe, he took in as much of the room as possible.

"Where am I?" He started to get up when his knees screamed their protest and the girl pushed him back down.

"Don't get up. You're hurt. The device those people used to hold you did some damage to your legs. As to where you are," She succeeded in getting him to lie down again and turned to the wall, "Kisshu, welcome" She snapped her fingers and the wall fell away, "To the divine realms. The realms of the gods." The missing wall allowed Kisshu to see outside, and it was amazing. The place was fantastic.

"If this is the realms of the gods, does that mean that you are a god?" Sandry shook her head.

"No, but I will be. My father is Weiryn, the minor god of hunt, and my mother is the green lady Sarra, the minor goddess of healing. She used to be human so I have to wait until I am a hundred years old until I can become a minor goddess. For now, I am somewhere between god and mortal. My name is Sandrilene, but I am mostly just known as Sandry."

Kisshu looked like he only caught the bare minimum of what she said.

"Well, my name is-"

"Kisshu. I know. I am the daughter of gods after all." Kisshu looked slightly shocked.

"Anyone but you, your mother and father live here?"

"Yes. My sister Veralidiane, but mostly she just goes by Diane. We occasionally have animal god guests but I'll let them introduce themselves."

Kisshu nodded then yawned. Sandry smirked.

"Go to sleep. You'll need it. It'll be a few days before your body has gotten over the shock of travelling to another realm."

Kisshu obliged, grateful, before making a request.

"Can you tell me more about your sister and yourself, please?"

"Well, my sister is over twice my age. She is already married to a man named Numair and has two kids. The oldest is a girl named Sarralyn who takes after her mother and the younger is a boy named Rikash who is mostly like his father. Not much to say about myself. I have both my mother and father's magics and I am skilled with a bow and arrow. My main link is with animals. I can talk to them, know what they're thinking, go inside their minds and even turn into them. I can force them to do what I want but mostly I prefer asking."

"Why?"

"Because they are my friends. Would you force your friends to do something they didn't want to?"

"Oh." Kisshu yawned again, then settled into a deep sleep. Sandry crawled into her sleeping bag before joining him in the land of sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness and suckiness of the chappie. The only way to continue is with a new chapter. Next chapter will be better, I promise. Ja ne for now,

Night.


End file.
